How It's Supposed To Be
by Gryfyndor Girl
Summary: the new 'a new definition' but better!! more drama, more heartbreak, well, just read the story will you? pg13 for language and a little romantic stuff
1. Letters and Train Rides

How It's Supposed To Be  
  
WHOO!! This is the REVISED edition of A New Definition, even tho I only have 6 chapters and this one could grow far beyond that. Ok, so I'm gonna have longer, more action/romance/drama/heartbreak filled chapters from now on, or ill smack myself.. or even shave my eyebrows (lol chris) ok, so read on!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, seriously, if I owned Harry Potter or was J.K. Rowling, why on gods good earth would I put the 5th book on the internet? No, this is just my idea of a good romance fic lol and I forget these things so if I forget to put it up don't sue me I just forgot to  
  
Chapter One- Back To School  
  
In the quiet upper class sector of Liverpool England, all was at peace. Birds chirped, children played quietly in their gigantic, richly furnished homes, and-  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! MAMI!!!! PAPI!!! I DID IT OH DEAR LORD I DID IT!!!" Hermione Granger raced through her room and jumped down the staircase three steps at a time, stumbled at the bottom, ran into the wall, and continued her shrieking rampage into the sitting room, where her father was reading the paper and her mother was reading the works of Charles Dickens. Her mother jumped when the 16-year-old entered, and her father lowered his paper and peered at her over his spectacles.  
  
"Hermione, Darling, what have you done?" her mother asked calmly, raising an eyebrow at her daughter who sported disheveled hair, was breathing heavily, and clutched a paper in her hand like she would never let go.  
  
"I did it, they accepted me!! Mami I'm a prefect! I'm the best! They chose me over everyone else. I can't believe they chose me. I need to go to London." She turned to her father excitedly. "Papi I need to go to London, not muggle London, wizard London. I need new school robes, and school supplies, and I need to get to Hogwarts."  
  
"But Dearest, Hermione, darling child," her mother said, putting a bookmark in her book and setting it down. "You still have a month before school starts. Are you sure you want to leave so soon?"  
  
Hermione fixed her hair and took a deep breath. "Mother, Father, I am not sure you quite understand the responsibility and privileges bestowed upon a prefect, especially one of Gryffindor. We are required to look after hundreds of younger and some older children, and plan events for the whole school. We are required to be brave in the face of all danger and challenges. It is a necessity that I leave for school earlier than normal, not only to settle into the prefect quarters, but to plan for the arrival of hundreds of returning students and many new ones. So I'm asking, no, I'm begging you, can we please leave for London as soon as we possibly can? Please?"  
  
Hermione's mother glanced at her husband, a smile flickering across her lips. "Of course dear. I remember being Head of my class. It was quite exhilarating. Pack your things. We shall leave in two days.  
  
Hermione's bottom lip trembled and she threw her arms around her parents. "Oh thank you thank you thank you I love you all so much!" With that she fled upstairs with a shriek of joy. However, another was not having the same reaction.  
  
The young man scanned the letter a second time, his forehead furrowed and a frown beginning to overcome his handsome features. "I don't believe this. I mean, I know I'm the only candidate, but that old coot had the nerve to actually do it.... Ridiculous." He ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair, his icy clue eyes clouding in thought. "Of course bushhead know it all Granger will be the Gryffindor prefect.. But I don't really know the others.. Perhaps that Patil girl, she seemed smart enough even if she had a twit of a sister like Parvati.. Although they do have looks.. Oh who cares. I'll set off for London tomorrow." He looked up at the nervous house elf bowing before him. "Inform my father and prepare my things. I'll be on the train to Hogwarts tomorrow or my name isn't Draco Malfoy. Now move!" he snapped angrily at the trembling elf who fled the room like there was no tomorrow. He stood and stretched, tossing the letter that informed him he was the Slytherin prefect into the fire. He sauntered out of the room and climbed one of the long winding staircases that were common in Malfoy manor.  
  
He looked around at the muggles wandering aimlessly, wrinkling his nose as he leaned on the border between platforms 9 and 10. He slipped through with his trolley full of luggage and his gray eagle owl. He passed the trolley to one of the attendants who brought his things through the compartments of the crimson Hogwarts train. They came to one of the last compartments, which Draco thought would be empty like the rest of the train. He thought wrong. He looked over the girl who sat there, who glanced up from the book she was reading. 'Emily Dickinson?' he thought. She had dark brown wavy hair, and bright, intelligent amber eyes, a strong jaw and a delicate neck. He let his eyes wander up and down her figure, taking in her tight jeans and blue tank top, which read 'stop staring at me'. He smiled and indicated to the seat across from her. "May I sit?" he asked politely. She raised and eyebrow at him and a look of amusement flashed in her eyes as she nodded.  
  
"Go ahead." Her voice was sweet like sugar, and she spoke with the accent of someone who spent their life in the upper class part of town. 'He doesn't recognize me!!' she thought with glee.  
  
He held his hand out. "Draco Malfoy," he said. She took it, and he brushed his lips across the back of her hand, making her blush lightly.  
  
"Hello Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Are you new?" he asked. "I don't remember seeing you last year." 'Who is she? This is getting interesting.'  
  
"Oh no, you know me well Draco. You saw me almost every day in school for the past four years. You talked to me at least once a week."  
  
"Are you a Slytherin? I'm sorry but I'm drawing a blank.  
  
Her eyes widened and her eyes brightened. "No, I am not a Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor. In fact I'm the prefect this year."  
  
"Oh really? I'm the prefect for Slytherin. I would have thought the Gryffindor prefect would be someone- someone else."  
  
Now she was grinning from ear to ear and looked like she would burst out laughing at any second. "Like who?"  
  
"Oh nobody special, just this know it all girl Hermione Granger. Do you know her?"  
  
"Do I know her? Hmm.. Yes, Draco Malfoy, I know her very well. For you see, Draco Malfoy, I am she."  
  
His jaw dropped and he did nothing to hide his shock at her proclamation. 'This gorgeous, intelligent woman is that bushy haired, nose stuck in a book snotty girl from last year? The Hermione he remembered.. Well he had never really noticed her, except for the few times he insulted her to get at Potty and Weasel. He remembered a mane of hair, not much of a figure, and a grating, unpleasant voice. This girl had beautiful hair, a drop dead gorgeous figure, and a voice like honey. "Impossible." he finally said.  
  
"Oh? How is it impossible? Let me make it clearer. My best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Almost every chance you got, you put us down, or tried to get us in trouble. You made my life a living hell and I don't expect it to continue. Understand? And close your mouth you look like a fish. Please exit my compartment." He was still standing there looking puzzled, trying to make things click into place. She laughed at his confused look and asked him again to leave, and surprisingly enough he did. 'Ok so she's the Gryffindor prefect. She isn't such an eyesore anymore. And she seems to have a sense of humor now.. This might not be so bad after all.'  
  
'Ok so he's the Slytherin prefect. He isn't such a self-absorbed jerk anymore. And he seems to have gotten some manners.. This might not be so bad after all.'  
  
The train arrived at Hogwarts and they collected their luggage, gazing at the cloudless night sky. As Draco passed Hermione on the way to the coach, she gazed upwards and he thought he heard her murmur, "How beautiful.." He chuckled softly, bringing her back down to earth. She turned to get her last piece of luggage, but found she couldn't lift it. "Oh for gods sakes." She said exasperatedly, giving the uncooperative suitcase a giant tug and then- it weighed nothing.  
  
"Honestly Granger." A voice quite close to her said. She gasped in surprise and dropped her grip on the suitcase, which stayed where it was because Draco had taken a hold on it. "What have you got in here?" He carried it effortlessly to the lone carriage that would take them up to the school. He placed it into the luggage compartment and it vanished instantly, up to the prefect dorms most likely Hermione realized. Draco opened the door, and with an elegant, dramatically deep bow said, "Ladies first." He helped her step up to the carriage, with her murmur of 'Thank you' and stepped in himself, the door slamming behind him on his own. The wheels creaked, and the horseless, driverless carriage slowly made its' way up to the looming castle of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the carriage, sighing as she walked up the steps to the entrance. The door slammed behind her, and in a few quick steps Draco 'Malfoy' her mind corrected had caught in stride with her. She snuck a glance at him from under her long lashes. He was a head taller than her and had abandoned his slicked back hair for a shorter, messier style. As she was checking him out he glanced at her sideways, and smiled to see her looking at him. She averted her eyes, a blush creeping over her cheeks. They reached the main doors, and they swung open silently. Hermione sighed and visibly relaxed once inside the doorway. "It's so nice to be back home." She whispered softly, so softly, in fact, that Draco almost didn't hear it. He grinned inwardly that she considered Hogwarts her home.  
  
"Back home?" he questioned aloud.  
  
"Better than what's back there." She mumbled, not realizing that this was Malfoy she was talking to.  
  
"How so?"  
  
She snapped back to reality (she seems to be doing a lot of that) and mumbled harshly "None of your damn business Malfoy." He chuckled softly, and strode ahead of her down the hall, up 2 sets of stairs, took a right, and stopped in font of a portrait that surprised him to no measure. 


	2. In which we play in the pool and reveal ...

OMG I am SOOOO sorry guys! Ok excuses for why this chapter took so long will begin now: first my word program had deleted itself, then I went on vacation in Colorado for a week, and also, this chapter is 6 pages long, front and back, so it took a long time to write and twice as long to type. It was going to make it two chapters but I made it one long one to make up for my absence. ok here it is!  
  
"That crazy old coot. I cant believe he did this." Hermione jogged up to him and pushed him away from the door portrait.  
  
"What the hell? Draco?!? What's going on here?"  
  
He had no answer but to shake his head. It was a portrait of the prefects in medieval type clothing, which normally would have been fine, but the portrait Hermione had her arms around portrait Draco, who had an arm around her waist. The other two people in the portrait were Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, and Justin Finch-Fletchey from Hufflepuff, and they were grinning down at Hermione and Draco standing in front of them.  
  
"Rubbish, all of it. Blueberry Tart." Hermione said smartly, and the portrait swung open. She stalked in, trying to push the portrait from her mind. She had barely taken three steps inside when she stopped again, gazing around in wonder. The commonroom was, in a word, magnificent. There were four squashy couches placed in front of a fireplace. On each couch was a thick, fluffy blanket in green, red, yellow, and blue, according to house. In another section was the 'library', which covered the whole wall and had two armchairs facing each other. There were four doors, each with the occupants name in shimmering letters on it. In each room there was an adjoining passage to the commonroom of their respected house. There was another door leading to the prefect bath with the swimming pool sized tub and its many faucets.  
  
"This - this place is - it's amazing!" Hermione gasped, trying to take it all in but looking like she was going to faint if she didn't calm down.  
  
"It's alright." Draco said nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione ignored him and raced to the door with her name on it and flung it open. "Oh my god!!" she shrieked , rushing into the room. Draco stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe and watching her antics. She flitted around the room, inspecting the small attached bathroom, the beaurou, the dresser, the bookshelf, the view from her balcony, and then finally leaping onto her queen sized four-poster bed with its' huge red and gold comforter and the gauzy red and gold curtains.  
  
He had to laugh now, because she was sitting on her bed, her smile from ear to ear and her eyes shining with joy. "Isn't this great?!?" she said with glee.  
  
"Yeah, it is." He agreed, smiling crookedly, and then turning to see his room. It was basically the same as Hermione's except in green and silver and minus the bookshelf (wonder why). 'Not too shabby' he thought, and gave the room an accepting nod. Hermione wasn't to be found when he returned, so he decided to take a nice relaxing swim in the huge prefect pool/tub. Getting into his trunks and a robe, he strutted to the prefect bath, whistling merrily. He opened the door and found himself staring at a very nice female rear. "There is a god!" he exclaimed, making Hermione turn in surprise and glare at him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy how long have you been there?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Long enough." He shrugged, looking over her figure in her red and black cherry covered bikini. "Granger if I had known that all of this was under all of that-" he said with a wink.  
  
"Ugh!" was her only response as she slipped into the now full pool. She ducked her head back, wetting her hair, and then turned to face him. "Are you getting in or not?" she said, flipping her hair behind her.  
  
"Right." He untied his robe slowly, and then chucked it away from the tub. He walked around the pool edge, stopping at a side very far away from her and took a few steps back.  
  
"Don't you dare-" she began as he took a running leap and cannonballed into the pool. When he surfaced, grinning, he found himself facing a very wet, very mad Gryffindor. She swam over to him slowly, her eyes glinting with malice.  
  
"Hermione .. What are you doing?" he asked cautiously as she wrapped an arm around his neck and the back of his head.  
  
She brought her body close to his and leaned her head up to him. "Nothing.." she whispered. He breathed in sharply and then- she pushed him underwater. She swam away quickly, laughing merrily as he resurfaced, looking annoyed and a little hurt. (you thought she was going to kiss him didn't you?)  
  
"You do know this means war, don't you?" he said.  
  
"Quite." she replied, grinning widely.  
  
They chased each other around the pool, their laughter reverberating off the walls as they splashed each other. He finally caught her in a corner and backed her up against the wall. "Uhoh.." She said, trying to sidle away from him. Quick as lightning he was there, and he grabbed her arms, backing her up against the wall to keep her from splashing.  
  
"Surrender." He said simply. She looked him over, noting that no matter how much she struggled and squirmed he was able to keep her still. She sighed and gave him a 'look'- you know, the one that girls use to get their way (that I cant seem to get down). Mistaking her sigh for one of defeat (and not getting her look) he loosened his grip and relaxed.  
  
"Haha!" she crowed as she wrenched her arms free and darted around his arms to an open end of the pool.. "I never gave up!"  
  
"How do you swim so fast?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"My mother's a mermaid." She said, enjoying his 'oh' of surprise. "No not really I just swam a lot over the summer, hee hee."  
  
"Oh. Truce for now? I'm really hungry."  
  
"Yeah ok, me too. Let me change and we can go down together." She climbed out of the pool and suddenly laughed.  
  
"Ok?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing- it's just- I just realized you're probably acting like a human for probably the first time in your life."  
  
His eyes flashed with anger and when he spoke his voice had an edge to it. "Granger, you of all people shouldn't make assumptions about people, especially those you barely know."  
  
She spun around angrily (a lot of anger here) her hands on her hips. "Me of all people? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Because you're a mud- I mean-"  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought. I think YOU should pay more attention to what YOU say, Mister Malfoy, because you don't know as much as you think you do either." She turned on her heel and marched out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Three seconds later she marched back in, picked up her robe with a 'hmph' and marched out again, her nose in the air. A Little While Later ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That insensitive, stuck up loser. How could I have thought he had changed? God, why am I so mad about him? He always says insensitive stuff. I should be used to it." She stopped what she was doing, took out her muggle cd player and her muggle cd, and pressed the forward button to song nine. She danced around her room, unpacking her luggage and singing along to the words.  
  
-On and on, reckless abandon-  
  
"He doesn't know anything."  
  
-Something's wrong, this is gonna shock them-  
  
"How could he think he understands?"  
  
-Nothing to hold on to-  
  
"He thinks he's just so smart."  
  
-We'll use this song to lead you on-  
  
"He has absolutely no clue."  
  
-And break the truth with more bad news-  
  
"My life isn't perfect. It just- it isn't fair!"  
  
-We left a scar size extra large-  
  
She collapsed in a heap on her balcony, her body wracked with sobs. "Why did they do this to me? It was my fault, if only they had taken me instead of her but they didn't they- God it was all my fault! What did I do to deserve this?!?!" she yelled up at the sky with its massing dark clouds. There was a clap of thunder and it began to pour. "It isn't fair, it isn't fair." she mumbled, burying her face in her hands.  
  
For the past five minutes Draco has been yelling for Hermione to talk to him, but he got no answer. 'She has that ghastly muggle noise playing too loud.' He thought as he pulled out he wand. "Alohomora" he said, and her door swung open. (spelling on that?) "Hermione!" He bellowed, turning off the cd player. He looked around the room, his gaze finally landing on the wide-open balcony doors. Hermione was there, her hands covering her face and her shoulders shaking with sobs. He rushed over to her, pulling her to her feet and leading her inside out of the rain. "Hermione I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, it just slipped out I really didn't mean to say it I'm sorry-" he led her to her bed where they sat and Hermione proceded to sob into his shoulder. He delicately placed his arms around her and patted her on the back. "There there." He murmured, rocking her back and forth. "It's all my fault Draco, they took her and I couldn't do anything."  
  
"Hermione what are you talking about?" She opened her mouth, and then closed it, deciding if she should tell him.  
  
"Take your robes off." She said plainly.  
  
"Ok.." He replied, slowly unbuttoning his robes to show his 'street' clothes underneath. She grabbed his arm, yanking the sleeve up and twisting his arm so that the palm of his hand faced up. 'The dark mark.' Draco thought when he realized the purpose of her antics. She sighed in relief when she saw the smooth, unmarked skin of his upper arm.  
  
"It was the summer before our first year. August 13th. My sister, Anne, and I had just had a fight. I got my letter a day before her, you see. She was mad, cause I had said that hers took longer cause they weren't sure if she was good enough for Hogwarts. She got really mad, saying she hated me, and didn't talk to me, even at lunch." She took a deep breath, steadying herself, but when she spoke next her voice trembled. "It was 2:15 when he came.. Voldemort. People think Harry's the only person his age to stand and look at him in the face. Not true. He came, in a flash of light, and he glanced at me, and at my sister, and my parents. And he looked at me again, straight in the eye, and I couldn't stand the evil that I felt, and my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. He looked at my sister, with all her innocence, and maybe stupidity, cause she didn't seem to feel the evil that surrounded him, and stood his gaze. He grabbed her, said something, and disappeared. I know now that he probably apperated. But I don't know why he wanted her. I'm trying to find out."  
  
Draco sat in shock for a moment, then cautiously asked, "What did your parents do?"  
  
She tried to laugh, but her laugh came out as a chocked sob. "Them? When the ministry came, they were asked if they wanted memory charms. They said yes, I said no. Simple as that, they forgot her. My sister. Anne. My twin."  
  
"Hermione, you kept saying it was your fault. What did you mean?"  
  
"I know it sounds strange, but I think Voldemort made a mistake. I think he wanted me. See, we were identical. I don't know why, I just have a feeling, he didn't mean to take her, he wanted me. Draco!"  
  
His head snapped up and he looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"You can't tell anyone. No one can know. Do you understand? No one. No one else knows."  
  
"I swear on my soul and on my honor as a person that I will never utter what you have told me to another person on my own free will."  
  
She nodded, pleased with his promise and then - "Draco!"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Now that you know.. Well.. I need your help. I need you to help me figure out why he wanted her- or me."  
  
"Sure thing but why me?"  
  
"You have a very devious mind. You might be able to figure it out. You also have some VERY old books at your house. There might be something there." He nodded, and she continued. "I also- I - I don't think I could do it by myself."  
  
"Hermione, if we cant figure I out, no one can."  
  
She smiled, and there was more silence. "Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They both glanced up at each other, their eyes meeting, and then they both looked down.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She looked up, meeting his eyes again, and he held them with his. He slowly lowered his head, and she closed her eyes, leaning up to him. He pressed his lips to hers softly, and then pulled back. Her eyes fluttered open, her mouth in an 'O' of surprise. Then she smiled, blushing rosily.  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"That was my first kiss.."  
  
"Oh. Hermione?" She looked up once more. "Mine too." He was silent again, and then said, "Let's go to dinner."  
  
"Ok." She said, standing, and then she took his hand in hers, and they went to dinner.  
  
OK!!! Woohoo go me go me go me I finally finished this thing alright! Ok just a little explaining the whole first kiss thing unlike popular belief I believe that Draco is NOT a man-ho who has been with half the girls in the school. I don't know any guys like that in my high school except for a few and they aren't very attractive so- you know, if you don't like it deal. Any reviews are welcome but I wish they would be positive, flames will be used to light my cats birthday cake. ~Lauren~ 


	3. Dinner With a Friend

Hey guys, me again! I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm so sorry! I had the most horrible writers block you have ever seen. a pathetic excuse I know, but it's mostly true. I was also busy writing my global research paper, which is really major. I will try to write faster now that I've gotten to a point I can work without interruptions lol. Disclaimer: Does it look like I own anything here? Besides the plot that is? Although I would love to have Draco.mmm.  
  
They walked down to the great hall like that, hand in hand, and then stopped in front of the doors. "We don't want them to know anything," she said.  
  
"Right."  
  
The let go of each other's hands, and Hermione found that she wished they hadn't. Draco pulled open the door, allowing her to go in first, and then followed her. All of the professors' heads turned in surprise.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us." Dumbledore said, and motioned for them to sit.  
  
"Professors," Hermione mumbled, her eyes lowered. Draco gave them a respecting nod, and took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and then said, "Now, I understand that you two aren't the - er - best of friends, but I would hope, that since you both are mature young adults, and that you shall be in the same living area that you would be able to get along. Of course, if there are any problems you can always come to me and we can work something out, but-"  
  
"It's fine professor." Hermione interrupted. "There's no problem."  
  
There was a pause, and then Dumbledore exclaimed, "Wonderful! Then let's eat, and after dinner we can discuss your duties."  
  
Mcgonnagol raised an eyebrow at Hermione and Snape glared at her for some reason, but she didn't see either of them because she was looking elsewhere. The doors of the great hall had just banged open, and into the hall stepped none other than..  
Any guesses? Could it be... Voldemort?!? *gasp!* No... Harry Potter?!? No... Then it must be..  
That's right! Sirius Black! Snape leapt to his feet pulling his wand out of who knows where.  
  
"Mr. Black, how kind of you to join us. We were not expecting you for another month or so." Dumbledore said airily, not at all fazed that an accused murderer stood in his doorway. Both Hermione and Draco were on their feet, Draco's jaw dropping and Hermione clearly in shock.  
  
"Sirius, but how - how did you get here? After Harry and I got you - I mean - oops.." Hermione blurted out, catching herself a moment too late.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore here, he used a spell to see into the past and the ministry saw what really happened, that peter gave Lily and James away, and that he killed those people, not me." Sirius replied, grinning widely. "And so I was informed that you were in shortage of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and who better than myself..." He stopped, seeing that Hermione still had the shocked/scared/confused look on her face. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me? I'm a free man now!  
  
"Well, yeah Sirius, but it's still so crazy, I mean, after all those years, they just dropped it like that?"  
  
"Um- Yeah, I guess... oh, here, I brought this." He produced from his tattered black cloak a folded but new newspaper. He handed it to her and she proceeded to read it.  
  
"Sirius black released from all charges.. Ministry apologizes deeply.. Dumbledore helped solve mystery of the past... Ministry agrees to the recommendation of compensation payment for the mistake.. Black to teach at Hogwarts.. Sirius, this is amazing!" she shrieked when she finished reading, and flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "You're free, I can't believe it!" she said again, stepping back from him.  
  
Dumbledore coughed, making her aware that everyone was staring at her. "Miss Granger, if you would kindly allow Professor Black to join us for dinner, I'm sure he could tell you the rest of the story." Hermione led him to the table, where he proceeded to tell her all about how Dumbledore had sent him a letter explaining the spell he was going to perform, and how only a few members of the ministry didn't want to see him proven innocent, and how after the spell was finished he was publicly released from all charges and accusations. Hermione was thrilled that he would be the new DADA teacher, but warned him that all the others had been accused of something and forced to leave. Sirius' answer to that was, "What can they accuse me of?" Hermione tried to think of an answer, and when she could think of none, grinned and shrugged.  
  
Dinner ended, and Dumbledore motioned for Draco and Hermione to join him near the doorway. "We will meet in an hours time to discuss your duties. This will give you enough time to prepare for bed, etc, etc. Alright? Good." He nodded to them, dismissing them.  
  
They walked back to the prefect commonroom slowly and silently. They reached a long hallway, and Draco stopped. "Race you."  
  
Hermione looked at him in shock. "Draco! We can't run, we'll get caught! Plus, we're prefects! We're supposed to set an example!" she said shrilly.  
  
"Um, no we wont, and an example for who? There's no one here. Come on, I DARE you!"  
  
"Oh a dare, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I DOUBLE-DARE you!" he said with a wink.  
  
"Oh, well! There's no way my Gryffindor pride will let me turn from such a temptation." she said sarcastically. "Fine. On three. One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three!" They took off down the hall, each trying to match each other in speed, and doing a pretty good job at it. Draco pulled ahead at the last minute and reached the end of the hall first. "You cheated!" Hermione declared as soon as she had the breath to do so.  
  
"You are out of shape." Draco retorted, not at all tired.  
  
"You - you.." She paused for a moment to think. "You are a good kisser."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Come on we have-" she here checked her watch. "15 minutes before we have to meet with Dumbledore. I wonder what we're going to do this year."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, stopping at the portrait of the prefects. Justin was missing.  
  
"Hey Padma, where'd Justin go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I dunno." She replied. "He just walked out somewhere about a half hour ago. I'll tell Dumbledore for you if he comes back. Password?"  
  
"Blueberry tart." The portrait swung open and Hermione rushed to her room to get changed. 10 minutes afterwards she emerged from her room. (cliché time folks) She wore blue terrycloth pants, and a white spaghetti strap shirt with 'sleepy' written in blue bubble letters across the front. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, with little curly tendrils framing her face.  
  
"Cute." Draco said as she sauntered over and plopped herself on her Gryffindor couch, snuggling under her blanket. Draco was wearing loose black sweatpants. She smiled at him, then turned to the doorway, where the portrait had just swung open. Dumbledore walked in, followed by McGonnagol and Snape, who glared about the room menacingly.  
  
"Well then." Dumbledore said as he transfigured something into a large armchair. "Your duties. Ah, yes, here we are. First, you must plan the Halloween Ball, which includes decorations, music, food, and dress. Second, since the Yule Ball last year was such a success, we'll be having a Christmas Ball which you must also plan." Hermione and Draco looked at each other at the mention of the Christmas Ball. Dumbledore sighed, and then said, "All right, you both are smart students, so I'm going to be frank with you. I'm sure you could easily figure it out anyways, if you haven't anyways. Voldemort is rising to power." McGonnagol and Snape flinched at the mention of His name, but Draco and Hermione didn't even blink. "I want to keep students here for safety reasons of course, but we all could use some fun during such dark times. The students will know this, and you will know this, but if you could please only relay this conversation to Miss Patil and Mr. Finch-Fletchey, I would greatly appreciate it. And lastly, the Valentines Ball. Again, you are in charge of food, music, decorations, dress code, and anything else you would care to add." He checked his magical watch, and, seeing the time, said, "I think I will leave you two to yourselves, and I bid you goodnight." He then glided out of the room, followed by McGonnagol and Snape.  
  
Draco yawned and stretched, then said, "I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the sack. See you in the morning."  
  
"Night." She replied. After he had gone to his room, she pulled out parchment and a quill, and began to write.  
  
-Dearest Harry and Ron-  
  
I'm here at Hogwarts, because- guess why! I'm a prefect! I was so excited when I got the letter. Harry, how has Ron's house been? I hope you boys have been practicing quidditch! (ha ha) But you'll never guess who else is here with me! Draco Malfoy! He's the Slytherin Prefect. He's really being quite tolerable though. We actually had a fairly decent conversation! He hasn't called me any names either. Maybe they were right when they said that people change, although I have no idea who 'they' are. But no need to worry, if he's up to something ill find out and hex him into tomorrow. I did a little reading ahead this summer (Spells to Amuse Your Friends and Annoy Your Enemies is excellent!) lol. Ok, well, that's all for now! With love- Hermione P.S. Ron, I heard the cannons won their last game! They're doing quite well this season! Oh, and Harry, you wouldn't believe who our new DADA teacher is!! I won't tell you, you'll have to see for yourself!  
  
She folded the letter up and went to her room, tying it to the foot of the tawny owl she had gotten from her parents. She sent the owl out the balcony, and lay down in her bed, quickly falling asleep.  
  
Woot woot! Chapter 3! Ok, reviews, reviews, I want 5, that's not too bad. Also, if anyone wants me to send them an email when I update, tell me and I will get right on it. Ok now to answer reviews!  
  
Anonymous person: I wont respond to you in the other story, cus, if you bothered to read before you flamed, you would see that I discontinued writing it cus, like you said, it IS crap! Maybe you will like this one better. Try not to be so redundant in your reviews its boring.  
  
Opalfire: she told him first cus she had kept it all pent up inside her, and she just had to tell someone or she would burst, and he was the only one there. Plus, he wasn't a death eater to her surprise, and she felt she could trust him a bit more, he had changed.  
  
Fairy Child: you are so familiar, you have 3 of my friends stories in you favorite list, and 2 that I have read, who are you?!?! Lol, I like the chapter name...  
  
Chris: here you go!! Don't shave your eyebrows!!!! Lol  
  
Starlitangel64: thanks!  
  
Laurel: you don't know if shes dead, I haven't said it yet!!! Also, I will spell 'ok' however the heck I want, ok?!?! Mr. Mills, omg!!!  
  
That's all for now! Review!! I love you all!! ~Lauren~ 


End file.
